Aftermath of Destruction
by Jessica Cornell
Summary: Vader doesn't die at the end of ROTJ. Luke saves him much to Leia's fury. Short story so far but more is planned. This is my own little take on the whole Vader/Leia complicated relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_You don't know the power of the dark side._

Those words echoed in Luke's mind as he stared down at his father's black clad body. The Emperor was destroyed and the empire crippled forever. The only man who could've stepped in and taken control was dying on the floor next to him. All he could think about was that his father had come back to him. Anakin was alive. At least for the moment. A rush of adrenaline and fear took hold of Luke then. He bent down and scooped his father's body up, forcing every muscle to move beyond limit.

"I will save you, Father. I won't let you die here."

The wheezing of Anakin's broken respirator got worse. It was all he could do to speak. "You already saved me, Luke. Please… you already…"

Luke wasted no time. The Death Star was about to be destroyed. It shook all around, making their movements even harder. No one paid any attention to them as they scurried and ran for their lives. He found a transporter and collapsed inside, turning Anakin over onto his back.

"Hold on, Father," he whispered urgently. "We're leaving this place."

XXXXX

On the moon of Endor, there was much celebration. Everyone living on the surface had seen the explosion of the second Death Star and knew what it meant. Even if the Emperor wasn't on it when it went it was a huge victory for the Alliance. Leia smiled down at the ground and took a bite of the hunk of bread in her hand. Luke was alright. He was alive.

More importantly, she felt something else as well. Something that lifted her spirits and made her feel as though everything would be alright. Vader was dead. She didn't know how she knew but she did. It was only logical, she supposed. Luke had won so that must mean Vader had lost. He was dead. The Emperor, if he lived, was without his dog. The man she feared above all others, though she would never admit it.

And she knew with certainty that they would win. The Empire was doomed. She smiled again. There was much to do in the coming months, but for now they would celebrate, relax, and enjoy the fruits of their labor.

"You heard from Luke?"

She turned to Han and shook her head. "He's safe, but no one's made contact."

Han gave a shrug. "Well, the kid can take care of himself, that's for sure. Don't worry. I'm sure he's regrouping somewhere. He'll be back."

She nodded absently. "Yes. I'm not worried."

He coaxed her into joining the party with the others and soon night fell. Leia was braiding her hair to get ready for sleep when a soldier was admitted to her room in one of the Ewok tree houses.

"Your Highness, a message came through from Commander Skywalker. He wishes you to join him on Home One as soon as you are able."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Luke is on Home One? Why wasn't I told of this earlier?"

The soldier shook his head. "This is the first I've heard of it, ma'am. I was told to deliver this message to only you and say nothing to anyone else."

"Why all the secrecy? Is he hurt?"

"He didn't say, ma'am."

Leia was a bit surprised. "And he wants me to just hop a transport to Home One at this hour?"

"Commander Skywalker requested I take you and drop you off. I suspect there is a matter of some importance he wishes to discuss with you, ma'am."

It only took her a moment to think and then she nodded. "Go prepare. I'll join you as soon as I can."

The pilot left and she frowned down at the floor. What could be so important that Luke would send for her in secret this way? A strange feeling buzzed in her chest. It was uncomfortable and unsettling. Somehow, she knew whatever awaited her on Home One wasn't going to make her happy.

She dressed quickly in the simple dress she'd worn earlier and braided her long hair into a single plait that fell over one shoulder. The pilot waited for her inside a transport on the edge of camp and they took off without anyone noticing. Her stomach coiled with anticipation and nerves. What was Luke doing?

"Did Commander Skywalker say where I am to meet him?"

"Med bay."

That information did nothing to calm her nerves. Had he been injured?

The pilot flew into the hangar and landed. "Do you want me to wait for you, ma'am?"

Leia was about to say 'No,' but a "Yes," came out of her mouth. "We'll be back soon," she promised, intending to bring Luke down to the moon with her. He deserved to celebrate with everyone else. He'd saved the galaxy, after all.

Leia made quick work of the ship, crossing it with ease. No one bothered her and everyone was either sleeping or drunk. A skeleton crew worked the ship and at this hour no one gave her more than a respectful nod as they passed. As she grew closer to the Med bay, a ball of nerves worked in her stomach.

_Leia_.

"Luke?" she whispered. His voice was teeming with energy and she sensed something akin to happiness inside him. She broke out in a jog and rounded the last corner, seeing a slim black clad figure up ahead. He turned with a wary but wide smile as they embraced.

"Luke, what's going on? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Leia, we won. The Death Star is destroyed."

"I know but what is this all about? Why did you come here instead of the moon of Endor?"

He face grew more serious. "Because I had to, Leia. I had to save him, as he saved me."

Now she was confused. "Him who? Who are you talking about?"

Luke took her arm gently and lead her into the room. She heard the door close behind her but didn't turn. Suddenly, an icy feeling trickled down her back. There was a terrifying sound coming across the room where three droids were working away on someone. It almost sounded like…

"I was right, Leia. There was still good in him." Luke's voice was measured and even, but very wary. "He proved it by saving my life. Leia!" He grabbed her upper arm to turn her to face him. "The Emperor's dead."

Shock coursed through her body. "Dead?" It was more than she'd dared hope for. The galaxy's greatest enemy was gone and all that remained was … _him_. She turned once more to stare at Vader's prone form.

Luke spoke hurriedly, trying to stave off an explosion within her it seemed. "Yes. He killed him."

"Who? _Vader?_"

"There is no more Vader, Leia, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. All that's left is Anakin Skywalker. Our father."

Her eyes snapped to his. Without saying a word, she turned and strode from the room. Admiral Ackbar would hear of this. Vader would be contained and justice would be served. She'd come too far, sacrificed too much to not see this war through to the end. Peace was imminent.

Luke caught up to her, obviously panicking at her reaction. "I haven't told anyone he's here Leia. Please don't do this. I'll take him away once he's healed, somewhere no one will ever find him, I promise."

She stopped short causing him to skid a little on the floor. "Are you out of your mind? It's _Vader_."

His face twisted in a pleading expression. "I've told you, he's not Vader anymore. He's turned away from the Dark Side and everything he was before."

"That doesn't mean anything, Luke," she snapped. "He can say whatever he wants to, it doesn't change the fact of who he is and what he's done. We deserve justice. The people of Alderaan deserve justice."

Guilt flooded him at her reminder of what had happened to her home planet. "I feel your pain, Leia."

"I have no pain, only anger."

"I feel that too, and I don't blame you. What happened was… I have no words. But the man who helped destroy the galaxy is no longer in there. He's gone. Justice will not be served by locking him up forever."

Her face twitched in surprise. "Locked up? Luke," her voice dropped, "do you really think anyone is going to allow that monster to live when they hand down punishment? He's going to die for his crimes." At his expression, she did feel hesitation. She'd hurt him with her words. The way he looked at her was almost as if she'd betrayed him in some way.

She turned again and began walking down the hall towards the command center where she knew she'd find her cohorts. Justice would be served and if that monster had to die to achieve that, well then, she'd never shirked from killing her enemies before.

XXXXXXXXXX

Part of Leia was surprised when she and Mon Mothma, as well as a dozen armed guards, arrived in Med Bay and found Luke still there with Vader. Knowing him, she'd half-assumed he would attempt to take Vader and escape to some outer rim territory where the Alliance would never find them. A small part of her had hoped he would.

Therefore when she saw him leaning calmly against the table where Vader still lay prone and helpless her eyes flashed with frustration and more than a little suspicion. "You're still here."

"Why would I leave?" he asked quietly.

She directed the men behind her to secure the room. As they moved to do her bidding, she moved closer to the man she'd grown to love as a … brother. Her arms crossed over her chest. "You know what has to happen."

"I know that you think you have to do this, but you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Mon moved slowly beside her. "What were you thinking, Commander?" Her tone was less angry and judgemental than Leia had thought it would be. Almost as if she felt sorry for him.

Luke looked as though he'd made up his mind about something and glanced at Leia quickly before answering. "He's my father."

My father, not our father, Leia thought in relief.

"I see." Mon moved once more, this time closer to Vader. His respirator hissed and whooshed as he breathed but he gave no indication that he was awake.

"You don't really seem surprised," Leia pointed out.

"I had my suspicions of his true identity all along," Mon admitted, staring down at the black mask. "But I kept them to myself because in the end it didn't matter. Anakin Skywalker had died, one way or another." Her voice was sad in remembrance.

"And now he's come back," Luke said quietly.

Mon didn't answer for one long moment. Then she turned to look at both of them. "Princess Leia was right to tell us about him, Commander. This is a delicate situation that must be handled with care. I shall convene a special counsel made up of Leia, myself, Admiral Ackbar, and a few other trusted members of the Alliance. We will decide our next course of action."

Leia and Luke had different reactions. Luke's face was hopeful while Leia's was incredulous.

But, of course, Mon didn't want to discuss executing Vader in front of Luke. That's why she was talking the way she was, Leia decided, composing herself. Whatever he'd done, Luke still considered him a father figure and Mon was compassionate.

She couldn't wait until this was over and Vader was gone. The disgust and shame of what Luke had revealed to her the night before the battle weighed heavily. No one in the Alliance could find out that… She couldn't even formulate the words in her mind. Vader needed to die and then they could all move on.

As they were leaving, Luke grabbed her arm once more. "Mind your feelings, Leia. They betray you," he whispered. He almost sounded disappointed in her.

She pulled away with a shaky step and followed Mon Mothma out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Father. I never wanted this to happen. I brought you here to save you."

"You must let them do what they have to."

Luke looked at his father. "Why? They don't understand that you've changed."

Anakin's mechanical breathing was rhythmic and steady. "It does not matter. I've done terrible things, my son. It is only right that I answer for them."

"I shouldn't have brought Leia here," Luke muttered, staring down at the floor.

Vader didn't respond.

"Let me take you away from here," Luke pleaded, turning to look at him. "It wouldn't be hard to get off this ship. The droids repaired you so-"

"No."

"Why? They want you dead. Is that what you want?"

"I will accept whatever the council decides."

"I can't do that."

"You must. I will not run from my fate."

Luke went silent at that. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You haven't asked about her." Anakin's head cocked slightly, but he didn't answer. Luke was curious though. "My sister. I couldn't shield my thoughts from you before so you must know who she is."

Vader had never been one to make conversation and as it turned out neither was Anakin.

"I feel your conflict," Luke admitted. "I know the guilt you feel. I want to help you."

"I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do. It is my own burden to bear. I helped destroy her life and everything she loved. Forgiving me is not going to be as easy for her as it was for you. The most I can hope for is that her hatred for me does not consume her as it has countless others."

"She has no Force training, Father."

"I do not say this because of the danger of the Dark side of the Force. Hatred is not only a foil for Jedi. It can blind a person to true happiness." He paused for a moment. "And I wish her to be happy."

Luke didn't know what to say. He could only nod and resume his seat across from his father. The swell of emotion almost choked him.

XXXXX

"I think no one is in doubt of the necessity of Darth Vader's execution," Admiral Ackbar said. "The question is, do we hold a trial?"

To her own surprise, Leia spoke up in favor. "Yes. I want no doubt in anyone's mind that Vader is receiving the justice he deserves. No more, no less."

"You think of Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma said, looking at her gently.

"I do. Everyone in this room has been the victim of Vader's cruelty, even Luke himself, but he wants to save him. And we must not forget that the Alliance-no, the galaxy-owes Luke an immeasurable debt. Without him, I don't think we'd be sitting here right now."

Everyone nodded quietly.

"He's a hero to us all, of that there's no doubt. But we can't just sweep everything Vader did aside, no matter who wishes it." That was Ackbar again.

The only person in the room who wasn't talking was Han. The man she loved. The only person besides Luke who knew that they were related, and by extension who Vader really was to her. What must he think?

"I agree with everything that has been said here tonight," Mon started, "but the politician inside me must speak up about something that weighs on my mind." She waited until everyone's attention was on her. "No one doubts that we have won here today. The Empire as we knew it is finished. However, our fight is far from over. I've been receiving reports from every corner of the galaxy."

"What kind of reports?" asked Leia.

"Grand Moffs are rallying, confusion reigns everywhere, word of the Emperor's death has spread but most doubt it. Regional governors are taking advantage of the situation. In short, there is scramble for power and we need to grab it before some Imperial does."

"What do you suggest we do? We can't possibly send troops to every corner of the galaxy," Lando protested.

"No, we can't. Our forces are small and limited."

Leia had a cold suspicion what was coming next.

"I propose we use the gift that Commander Skywalker has delivered to us and put an end to this before it can gain traction."

The table erupted in protest and incredulity. Everyone talked at once, except Leia and Han. She was too busy thinking about the implications of what Mon proposed to notice him.

Admiral Ackbar pounded the table for silence. "Hear her out."

Everyone quieted with some effort and Mon resumed her speech. "No one has been more invested in this Alliance than me. I am one of the only surviving founding members. I want our plans for a new republic to succeed more than I want vengeance, more than I want justice, more than I want anything, in fact. A true leader does what is best for his or her people and puts aside their own needs and wants."

Leia felt as though those words in particular were directed at her and she resented it.

The deliberations and discussion of what Mon wanted to do went on for two days. At the end of it, Leia sat as still as a statue while everyone cast their vote. Vader was to be spared. Everything he'd done was to be swept aside. There would be no justice for her parents, her world, for herself, or for Han.

"Princess, if you would escort Commander Skywalker and his father to the council chambers we will announce our decision."

She stood up and walked out, stiffly. She passed Han without even a glance and he knew better than to follow her in the state she was in. She could be cruel when angry.

"Open the door," she ordered the guards stationed outside the entrance to Med Bay. They obeyed and she walked through, deceptively calm. She betrayed no expression of fear as she surveyed the large black hulking monster from her nightmares and then her brother, Luke. Inside, she felt terrified. That emotion did not sit well on her.

Luke stood up, worried and eager to hear what the council had decided. "Leia, we've been here two days. What's going on?"

Her expression was sharp. "The council has reached a decision regarding him. The both of you are to come with me to council chambers and hear the verdict."

Luke swallowed hard and then closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he appeared slightly confused. "You're angry. Why?"

She looked at Vader, finally. Her scorn was tangible. He said nothing to her. She turned back to Luke. "The council is aware of your relationship. They will tell you that as a reward for your service you have been granted your request."

Luke took her hands in his, an eager expression spreading across his face. "You mean, they've agreed to spare his life?" His face suddenly shifted and he grew more subdued. "They want to use him in some way."

Leia smiled icily. "Mon Mothma will explain everything in chambers."

He held her in place when she tried to turn away. "But what about you? You don't want this."

"I would've been compassionate, Luke, for your sake. Both his trial and his death would've been quick. Public, but quick," she added coldly. "Now hurry. I want to get this over with." She left the room and waited outside with the two guards.

When they left, Leia took the lead and thought about how different it was this time. Vader in the back and she in the front. The breathing though… How she hated it! The sound was enough to instantly terrify and enrage her, all at once. It was the sound of evil and pain and danger.

"Where's Han?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

The last thing she wanted to do was discuss personal things in front of Vader. "Council chambers," she responded tersely.

Luke nodded. "It makes sense that he'd been on the council. I guess he's pretty mad too, huh?"

"Hans feelings are none of my concern," she answered coldly.

The rest of the walk was done in silence. When she entered council chambers, she went straight to her seat next to Han and sat down. She ignored his probing stare.

Everyone was visibly disturbed at seeing Vader. Lando swiped a few beads of sweat off his forehead. Mon Mothma on the other hand, gestured at Luke to sit. "Please, Luke, it's good to see you again."

He sat though reluctantly, always keeping a watchful eye on Vader, as if he didn't quite trust that this wasn't a ruse.

"Darth Vader." Mon Mothma looked directly at him in a way that Leia admired. There was only a flicker of discomfort in her eyes; the rest of her face was calm. "Commander Skywalker has told us an unbelievable story in which you saved his life and disposed of Emperor Palpatine at the same time."

Mechanical breathing filled the room. Luke darted a glance up at his father. Leia watched him carefully.

Mon continued. "For everything you've done during your twenty-year reign of terror, you deserve nothing less than execution."

Still Vader did not answer.

"However, in times such as these, personal feelings must be set aside."

Leia felt the other woman's gaze on her for a moment and set her jaw. Her eyes never wavered from Vader's black masked face.

"This council is willing to allow Commander Skywalker to escort you to a place of our choosing where you will live out your days anonymously, in peace. No one but those of us here will know that you are alive. In exchange for this, you will give us information about Imperial movements and forces. We want any and all information that will help us end this conflict decisively."

When Vader spoke, it was a surprise to everyone. "And if I refuse your generous offer?"

Mon frowned slightly in confusion. "Then your trial will held immediately followed by a swift execution. Not even Commander Skywalker will be able to save you."

"My son has already saved me more than you can know." His deep voice rumbled throughout the room. The admission of Luke's paternity spoken so casually shocked everyone. Everyone except Luke. He smiled. "I accept your terms, Senator. I will aid you in whatever way you wish."

The room went silent in surprise and relief, mingled with suspicion. Admiral Ackbar banged on the table to end the meeting. "Your Highness, if there is nothing more you would like to add… ?"

All eyes moved to Leia, including Vader's and Luke's. There was a long moment of silence. Then, "Like Senator Mothma said before, personal feelings must be set aside. I defer to her wisdom and experience." Her eyes were like chips of ice as she surveyed the pair opposite her. Her mouth was a thin slash across her face.

After that, things moved in a blur for Leia. Her thoughts and feelings were chaotic at best. She had to get out of here. Nothing more could be done anyway, at least on her part. The council was determined to use Vader for their own purposes, against her wishes and advice. How could he be trusted? Luke had said once that Vader had offered him a partnership on Bespin, to kill the Emperor and take over the galaxy together. That was before he'd told her they were related. Back then, she'd figured that Vader had wanted Luke because of his gifts with the Force. Now, her opinion hadn't changed. She was sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Vader was here for one reason and one reason only-Luke. He wanted Luke for some purpose that she hadn't figured out yet.

But she would. And he would pay for everything he'd done.

Quietly, she whispered in Mon's ear that she had things to attend to elsewhere. Mon nodded, seeing through her lie, but letting it go. Leia slipped out without much fuss. No one but Han followed her.

Far down a deserted corridor, she swore loudly and slapped the wall, open-palm. It hurt but in a good way. "Dammit!" she hissed, fuming and pacing from one side of the hall to the other.

"You okay?"

She looked up and saw Han. "Fine," she snapped, still pacing. "Just fine. Can you believe this?" She threw up a hand in the direction they'd just come from. "He can't be trusted. It's _Vader_, Han."

He shook his head. "You'll get no argument from me. I only voted yes because you did. Why did you?" He approached her as one would approach a wounded animal-slow and deliberate.

"Mon. I had no argument against her logic. We've all lost to the Empire. They were all willing to set aside their pain and anguish to see this conflict end. How could I do any differently?"

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because," she exploded, throwing her hands up in the air, "despite all that, I want Vader dead. I'm furious that Luke didn't kill him, that he brought him here, that he cares about him, that what should have been the happiest day of my life has turned into one of the worst. I want to cause him pain, a great deal of pain, Han."

He nodded and swooped down around her, pulling her close even though at first she didn't want him to. "Will you just shut up and hold still, princess?"

"You're such an ass," she murmured against his chest.

"Is that anyway for a princess to talk?"

She playfully slapped his arm and smiled. Then she grew serious. "Do you remember what I told you right after the Death Star exploded? I mean, about Luke and I? "

He nodded and searched her face.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?"

She made a face. "Because of what it means, Han."

He suddenly looked as though something just clicked into place in his mind. "You mean, am I going to stop loving you because of Vader? Something you had no control over? I hate to tell you this, princess, but it's gonna be a lot harder to get rid of me than that."

He smirked and a sudden overwhelming feeling of emotion washed over her. "You're the only person who knows."

"Your secret's safe with me."

She tilted her head back and pulled his face down to hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vader had been inside with some of the council for six hours now. Leia propped herself against the wall in a corner, unobtrusively listening with her arms crossed over her chest. Part of her wanted to hear for herself what sort of information he was giving to the Alliance. The other part was selfish and afraid, afraid that her true connection with Vader would come out during these sessions and her reputation would be tainted in the eyes of her comrades.

Luke was not allowed to be in the room while they interrogated him. She was relieved. Being around him now made her uncomfortable and tense. She felt like she was betraying him in some way, just as she felt she was betraying the Alliance she'd sworn her life to by not telling them the truth.

The conflict inside her was almost too much to bear.

"Commander Skywalker has asked our permission to choose the location of your exile, Vader," Mon announced softly. This garnered Leia's attention. "He believes he has found a planet in the Outer Rim that is both isolated and habitable. It's called Aorilia 9. I believe it is a water planet with an abandoned Republican outpost that can sustain you. Commander Skywalker assures us that it is suitable."

Vader inclined his head but didn't speak. Leia moved very slowly towards Mon, suspicious of what Luke had reported. Would he lie to the council?

"I for one do not trust Commander Skywalker to guard the Alliance's best interests."

Leia looked at the speaker in surprise. The remark had come from a man she knew well, someone who had been her father's closest friend on Alderaan. "Captain Staano, please, explain yourself."

He nodded his head toward in deference to her position. "Gladly. Let's not forget that Skywalker admitted to us that this thing is actually related to him. His father, no less!"

Leia's cheeks colored slightly. "That's hardly his fault," she responded in an icy tone. "Luke has given everything to our cause. He's the only reason you're still sitting here today."

Staano reddened in anger. "No, the reason I sit here today is because your father sent me away from Alderaan on an intelligence gathering mission." He glared at Darth Vader who turned his head away only slightly. Leia thought he looked sad somehow.

Pushing away those thoughts, she looked at Staano. "I know your pain, Captain. My parents were on that planet when it was blown to dust. I could only watch." The silence enveloped the table. Many wondered if she was once again trying to persuade them to execute Vader. Instead, Leia took her seat next to Mon and Admiral Ackbar and folded her hands on the table. With a sharp expression on her face, she looked around the table. "No one wants justice more than I, but if we are to forge ahead and survive we must look to the future and let the past go." She looked at every single person, except Vader. They all listened to her in rapt attention.

"Well said, Princess Leia." Mon put a hand on her shoulder. "Your father and mother would be proud if they could see you now."

Leia gave a perfunctory smile and nodded. "With our actions today and in the coming times, we honor the dead by seeing their vision to fruition." Then she took a deep breath and glanced at Han, who had remained quiet so far. She could feel his unease at being so close to Vader. "That is why we must act in haste. Time is of the essence. We must go to Coruscant and take back the capitol. We need a show of strength."

"I agree," Mon said.

"We can't afford anymore time here chatting over intelligence, nor can we afford to start distrusting each other now. I trust Luke with my life. If he says he's going to do something he'll do it. He can be trusted with this assignment," she assured the table.

The council agreed with her after a few more minutes of discussion. "Very well, Princess, Luke may leave tonight. He's aware of our conditions and has promised to meet them." Mon looked fully at her. "But you are needed in the capitol. As the face of the Alliance, your name carries weight. The people need to see you. For now, this council will be the ruling body until we can reform the senate with loyal supporters. We need you with us at this critical time."

Leia had wanted to go with Luke to Aorilia, just to make sure it was real and and secure, but she nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Excellent."

Everything faded into the background while she contemplated recent events. A whisper of a voice touched the edges of her mind so that she barely noticed it at first.

_Leia._

It was so subtle she thought she'd imagined it at first. Then her senses sharpened. She knew that voice. It was different somehow in her mind, not as frightening or menacing. Softer.

He was in her head. Her dark eyes flicked to Vader's black masked face sharply. In the background, past all the politicians and military advisors, Vader sat looking at her. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was.

Her mind closed down with a snap, shutting him out. With a cold glance, she made sure he knew it and then turned her attention to Mon Mothma. For the next hour, Leia sat motionless while everyone made plans for the next few weeks, even months.

Finally, Vader was allowed to leave to go back to Med Bay. Leia slipped out after awhile, hoping to find Luke alone. Whether he'd sensed she wanted him or not, she was in luck this time. She found him standing next to a window, staring out at space. She was struck with sudden deja vu as she moved in next to him.

Luke glanced to the side, a sad smile on his face. "You're not coming with me, are you?"

"No. The Council has decided to move on Coruscant. You know, we could use you, Luke. The fight isn't over yet."

He turned to her, a half smile on his face. "You know I can't."

So much was left unsaid between them. They didn't need words. "I know."

Luke moved close and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we'll see each other again, right?"

It didn't feel that way, but she smiled anyway. Before she could answer, another voice did so in her place.

"Of course, we will. You can't get rid of us that easy, kid."

Han swaggered up to the both of them and draped an arm over Leia. His affection was contagious and instantly lightened the mood. "So, I hear you're leaving out soon."

Luke nodded. "As soon as the Council gives the all clear."

Han was quiet for a moment. "Well, good luck out there. You know, I never did thank you."

Luke frowned in confusion. "For what?"

Han gave a wry twist of his lips. "For convincing my worthless hide to rescue a princess all those years ago." There was a lot of emotion in that one sentence, emotion that all three understood without having to voice it. This was the end of their adventure, one that started in the dusty Mos Eisley spaceport and ended here in the cold reaches of outer space. An entire galaxy had changed in that time and so had each and every one of their lives, irrevocably.

Leia broke the silence with a jab to Han's torso. "I believe I was the one who ended up rescuing you," she teased.

"I'll give you that," Han said reasonably, "but if we're keeping count, I have definitely saved both of you way more. I'm, like, a hero." He shrugged and the other two broke into laughter.

Luke watched the both as they walked away. Leia squeezed his hand one more time and then turned. Han kept talking.

"There was the Death Star-twice, actually. I saved Luke on Hoth. Got you outta there before the Empire found you…"

"Got us captured in Cloud City and frozen in carbonite," Leia reminded him.

Their conversation drifted away until Luke couldn't hear it anymore. Then he turned and walked toward his father and their waiting transport ship. A sliver of excitement coursed through him at the thought of truly getting to know Anakin Skywalker now.


	3. Chapter 3

_5 Years Later_

_The galaxy is somewhat stable, except for unrest in the Outer Rim where Imperial fugitives seek safe haven and collaborate to restore the Empire. Princess Leia is once again a Senator and a high-ranking diplomat of the New Republic. A month ago, Han Solo disappeared somewhere in space while on a diplomatic mission. He was taking Mon Mothma to speak to a possible Imperial spy. Deciding to work covertly, Leia journeys to the place that holds her last hope: Aorilia 9. Seeking out her brother and Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker, Leia hopes that together they can rescue Han before it's too late. Under the guise of diplomacy, she secretly travels to the place that holds her darkest secret: her father, Darth Vader._

"Your Highness, we've landed."

Leia looked up from her long and diligent study of the ship's floor. Her thoughts had been lost for some time, mainly focused on Han and Luke and the fight to regain the Republic. Her stomach twisted sharply at the news they'd reached their destination. She'd also been thinking about Vader.

"Thank you, Captain Pardo."

"I still don't like this," he replied quietly so no one would over hear. As a high ranking member of the Senate, Leia had been forced to take along an entourage. Lando and the others thought she was journeying to Castica to engage in trade negotiations. Pardo was the only one who knew what they were really doing here. "With him here, who knows what will happen." He knew about Vader, though not their connection.

"I trust you with my life or I wouldn't have brought you," she replied with more confidence that she felt. "Vader's impotent, his power is gone. He's just a shell of a man, if anyone could even call him that."

She stood up and smoothed her gown. She looked every inch an Alderaanian princess. Luke wouldn't even recognize her, she thought with a smile. The ship doors opened and the procession started. Her white dress flowed behind her in streams of silk and sheer overlay. Her arms were bare, except for her shoulders which had material gathered and tightly pinned. In true Alderaanian fashion, her hair had been expertly arranged and coiled at the crown of her head with a single plait braided over her shoulder.

Outside, it was cold. Wind blew hard over the stormy waters which surround the old castle on three sides, but she didn't feel it. The outpost loomed in front of her and something she hadn't felt in a long time seeped into her chest. She'd known he would be here, of course, but she hadn't expected to feel his presence.

_Vader._ Her jaw set. Fear and anger and hatred came flooding back to her as they walked from the landing dock up to the castle. The creature that had tortured and chased her down for years was in there. Warm and cozy, enjoying life, while her parents and friends were dead. While the galaxy was in chaos. While Han…

She choked a little at the unfinished thought and closed her eyes._ I can't appear weak, _she thought. _Not in front of him. Han will be fine. He's still alive, I know it. I can feel it._

Captain Pardo and her guards had the doors opened by the time she made it to them and she slipped inside as quickly as possible.

"Is there no one to greet us?" Pardo asked, looking around. "Where is Commander Skywalker?"

Inside, it was dark and cheerless, exactly how she'd imagined it would be. How Luke could stand to live here was beyond her. "Captain, see if you can find anyone and announce our arrival."

With suspicion and reluctance, he set out, blaster in hand. Leia waited with the rest of her people, a handful of guards and attendants who looked confused and nervous. She couldn't blame them. As far as they knew, this was a meeting between her and some potentially hostile leaders of a cartel. Of course, if they knew who she was really meeting they wouldn't feel any less comfortable, she was sure.

"Your Highness, I found someone."

She turned to see Pardo and another man she didn't recognize coming toward her. She narrowed her eyes at the stranger. No one was supposed to know Vader was here. She'd have to ask Luke about that later. "What is your name?"

"Merran. Apologies, miss, I was told you'd be here tomorrow." The man bowed very formally and then straightened. "Please, if you would, follow me."

Leia exchanged glances with Pardo but did as Merran asked. Pardo took the lead with her behind him. Everyone else filed quietly into two columns and trailed behind. The walk took no longer then five minutes, but the air was cold and she repressed a shiver more than once. After what seemed like forever, Merran stopped and indicated two large doors.

"The master is through there." He bowed and stepped aside.

Pardo opened the double doors and she started forward through them. That was when she noticed who was in the room and paused. Only Pardo knew about Vader being here. The others, though loyal, could not be trusted to keep their mouths shut about something like this.

"Wait," she murmured. Pardo stopped. "Captain, you will follow me. The rest of you wait here," she ordered in a raised voice, dismissing them with a wave before anyone could see Vader.

Her eyes never left the black clad figure seated high on a dais at the opposite end of what appeared to be an ancient throne room. Of course he would hang around a throne room, she thought with a sneer. Probably fancied himself king of the castle, too. Well, let him believe anything he wished. Wouldn't change his fate.

"Shut the door behind me," she ordered Pardo, and then continued on, crossing the threshold and advancing down a long since faded carpeted aisle. She felt safer with Pardo behind her, knowing he had a blaster on his hip.

Vader didn't rise or speak or make any indication that she was even in the same room as she walked up shallow steps to the table where he sat. She stood in front of him, arms by her sides, with an expression of disdainful patience. Inside, her heart was hammering away.

"I've come to speak the Luke."

The black helmeted head turned toward her, mechanical breathing whooshing and hissing around her. The very sound nearly paralyzed her with fear but she refused to acknowledge it. A tilt ever so slightly to the side told her he was looking over Pardo.

"Luke is … not here," Vader informed her in the same deep voice as she had always known him to have.

Leia's gaze sharpened while her stomach dropped. "Where is he? It's urgent."

"He left two days ago for the Caita system. He will return in two weeks time."

"Two weeks? That's too late." She swung around to look at Pardo. The man was almost pale. Not quite, but almost. "What is he doing in the Caito system?" she demanded. Her fear for Han overshadowed her fear of Vader at the moment.

Vader angled his head up her, rather sharply, she thought. Then he turned his entire body in the chair to fully face her. "Your Highness, would you care to sit?"

His old familiar greeting, 'Your Highness', kindled a spark of annoyance. "Lord _Vader_, I would not. Tell me how to get in touch with Luke and I'll be on my way."

"I'm afraid that's … impossible."

Pardo started up the few remaining stairs toward Vader. "Senator Organa demands it."

"Does she?"

Leia held up a hand to stop Pardo before he picked a fight with someone a lot stronger than him. "Captain, it's alright. Vader will tell me. _Won't you,_" she gritted out.

_Whoosh. Hiss._ Periodic silence in between breaths. "Captain Pardo, whether Senator Organa demands it or not, I'm afraid _my son_ is … unreachable for the time being. The Caito system is just beyond an asteroid field which blocks incoming transmissions from everything on this side of the galaxy."

Pardo glanced at Leia. "With your permission, I'll look into it."

Before she could speak, Vader stood up. Leia's eyes widened a fraction in alarm but to her credit she did not flinch. He towered over her, his breathing filling her ears. "Look into it if you wish. The fact remains that for the time being my son is not here."

She believed him and his explanation, but she couldn't give up. Not while Han's life was in jeopardy. To come all this way and have her only hope dashed…

"You fear for the safety of Captain Solo," Vader rumbled.

Her eyes flashed. Was he in her mind? She hadn't felt him but then, her thoughts were a jumble and chaotic. "What do you know about it?"

"Come now, Your Highness. There are no secrets when it comes to the Force."

She suddenly became wary and flashed a glance at those round black circles where his eyes lay just hidden behind the mask.

"Captain Pardo, are you aware of the relationship between Commander Skywalker and the princess?" he hissed.

She tensed and grew suddenly afraid. He wouldn't! Would he? To his credit, Pardo didn't respond.

Vader turned and sat back down. "The Force is the strongest thing in universe, Princess. Stronger than any asteroid field. Use the bond between yourself and Skywalker to achieve your end."

"How can _we_ use the Force, Vader?" Pardo's question was innocent enough, but Leia suddenly grew flushed and her palms dampened.

Of course, she thought. Luke and I share a bond through blood and the Force. Maybe I can sense him, and if I can sense him he will sense me. But he's so far away… Aloud, she spoke to Pardo, directing a glare at Vader. He knew what he was doing, saying things that would arouse suspicion. "Captain, go the ship and see what you can find out about the Caito system. I wish to speak to Vader in private."

"My Lady-" he started in protest but she cut him off.

"Do as I say." She stared down at Vader. "I'll be fine. Take the others, as well. They don't know why we're really here."

Against everything in his mind and body, Captain Pardo obeyed, turning slowly to walk down the stairs. His footsteps echoed in the large chamber. Leia kept her eyes trained on Vader until the sound of the door opening and closing filled the air. Then it was quiet.

She gathered her skirts and very deliberately walked around to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. She stared at him for a long moment. When she spoke, her voice was full of ice and venom. "You have my attention."

The only sound in the room was his breathing.

"I don't know what you hoped to accomplish with your little-"

Vader cut her off. "Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business."

"Han Solo," Vader said slowly. At her expression, he said, "Your thoughts betray you."

"He disappeared. I need Luke's help to find him."

"Where?"

She really didn't want to talk to him about anything to do with Han but a small part of her wondered if he'd know anything through the Force. "A small planet in the Outer Rim. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my ship. I'll figure out a way to get to Luke." She stood up to leave, but he called her back.

"I will take you to him."

She was astounded. "I beg your pardon?"

"I am familiar with Caito."

Leia sneered. "No, thank you."

"You're hatred for me is clouding your judgement." He lifted a finger toward her. "Don't be careless and allow it to consume you."

Anger rose high and swift but she managed to stamp it down to a tolerable level. "You're only alive because I love Luke. Had I really wanted to, you'd be dead."

"If the Force wills it, then so be it. My life is nothing."

His calm attitude was really grating on her nerves. "Well you're right about that."

"If Solo has disappeared in the Outer Rim, the likelihood of his capture is almost guaranteed. Your rebels will probably hold him for ransom if they haven't already tortured him for information on the New Republic."

Her heart sank. That's exactly what she'd feared all along.

"Let go of your hatred and allow me to be of service to you, Leia."

Her eyes snapped to his and widened. He'd never called her by her first name before...

She turned away to think. Bringing him along with her on this mission increased the likelihood of someone discovering their familial relationship. But Darth Vader was Darth Vader. He was powerful. At least, he used to be. Could she use him to find Luke and save Han? I'm afraid, she realized in disgust. Afraid of what people will think. Afraid of losing Han. Afraid of _him_.

_That_ was something she couldn't tolerate.

"Let's get something straight." She turned back around, composed for the time being. "The very sight of you disgusts me." The time for subtlety was over. "The knowledge that you get to live here in peace, unbothered, while so many others have died fills me with so much anger that sometimes I can't breathe. You don't deserve to even stand here breathing."

"I have wronged you, Leia. Please-"

"Call me Your Highness," she hissed. And then she moved closer to speak in a lower tone. "You hurt people and things I love. Luke, Han, Alderaan… It would fill me with the greatest joy imaginable if something fatal were to happen to you on this mission."

His voice rumbled low. "That's merely a trick of the Dark Side of the Force, _Your Highness_. My death will simply bring you nothing. No joy, no peace. Only more darkness and pain and anger." He raised another finger and uttered an ominous warning. "Be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, if you guys can't tell I'm kinda in the zone of uploading chapters. I gotta do it while I'm in the mood or else I'll get distracted and lose interest. Anyways, this chapter is the shortest so far, but I just felt that it would be best to end it there. **

Leia couldn't sleep. Of she couldn't. She was possibly ruining everything she'd ever worked for. Captain Pardo hadn't even bothered to hide his outrage at her decision to work alongside the monster that was Darth Vader.

So she'd sent him home, along with everyone else.

"As I recall, you can pilot a ship," she said to Vader afterwards. He nodded. "Good." And she turned on her heel and walked away.

Now they were alone. Together. On a small ship designed for long space voyages and not for battle. It had weapons capabilities, but nothing compared to what they might need. And being the only two people onboard meant they had to speak to each other sometimes. It was insane. Captain Pardo had told her that too.

_Argh! _She got up from her bed and decided to get something hot to drink. Anything to calm her mind.

She'd traded her gown and elaborate hairstyle for a flight suit and a simple bun at the nape of her neck. The fabric swished together, the only sound down the narrow corridor.

Suddenly, the whole ship rocked violently and she slammed into the wall at her right. Her head snapped up. She knew that feeling like the back of her hand. Her ship, _Liberty II_, was under attack!

Making her way to the cockpit, she found Vader already there. She slid into the co-pilot's seat and saw two starfighters zipping around them. "Who are they?"

Vader deftly flipped switches and maneuvered the ship into a offensive position.

"What are you doing? This ship's capabilities-"

"Allow _me_ to pilot the ship, Your Highness."

He'd basically just told her to shut up, she fumed growing quiet.

Then he went very still, his hands still on the controls. She watched him with consternation. What was he doing? Another missile from the enemy ship made contact and Leia fought to remain in her seat.

"What are you doing? _Fire_," she yelled over the roar.

He still did nothing and some part of her wondered if he was letting this happen to get rid of her. To kill her as he'd always wanted to do.

Then without warning he fired, raising his hand immediately after. Reaching out in the direction of the torpedo he'd just fired, she could only watch as he did something. She turned to see the missile moving away from the ship, going toward nothing. Suddenly, the two enemy ships moved in tandem towards each other, into the path of the oncoming missile.

Everything exploded and then it was quiet. She sat back in shock, not knowing that it was possible to use the Force that way. Could Luke do that?

Vader was moving quickly while she contemplated what had just happened, preparing to go to hyperspeed. "Strap in."

Gathering her wits, she did as he told her and then braced herself. Part of her always thought of Han whenever she went into hyperspeed and this time was no different.

_Han_, she thought distantly, _where are you? _

Unknowingly to her, Anakin tilted his head, the suddenness of her emotions-longing, fear, love-catching his attention. He paused briefly as the ship lurched forward, preparing to travel into hyperspace. He'd felt her thoughts and emotions before, such as back on Aorilia 9, but this time they were more intense, possibly due to the attack. Her mind, usually so well shielded, as he knew better than anybody, was defenseless at the moment.

For just a moment, he allowed himself to savor her mind. This essence of her was soft and vulnerable and gave him a glimpse into possibly what she would have been like as a child. Or if the Emperor had never happened and she'd been allowed to grow in a peaceful environment. A life that wasn't filled with danger and war.

A life without Darth Vader, he thought sadly.

He knew that she still bore the scars of their few in-person encounters. At each one he had hurt her. Tortured her. Relished it. The echoes of her screams from years ago still haunted him. He knew it was dangerous to hold onto the past, _his_ past, but letting go of the guilt and sadness was hard. Luke made it better, but Leia…

Leia made it worse.

And he deserved it all. All her hatred and rage. But what it would do to _her_, she did not deserve. It would twist her and cause her to do things that she would normally never do. The Dark Side would take over.

She was much like him, and as long as he still wore the hated armor of her nightmares (for he knew she had them) she would never be able to look beyond the mask and see how he had changed.

He abruptly rose from his seat, drawing her attention. "I must meditate." And then he left, Leia staring after him.

The Force soothed him, flowed in and around him, clarifying his thoughts and purpose. It told him things he needed to know and some he hadn't wanted to know.

_Hello, old friend._

"Obi-wan."

The shimmering force ghost appeared before him, smiling benevolently. Anakin opened his eyes.

_I sensed your disturbance._

"I'm afraid it was unwise to offer aid to Leia."

Obi-wan nodded thoughtfully and took a seat in a chair opposite him. _You're conflicted over your guilt towards her. That is understandable._

"My emotions have been turbulent. She is filled with hatred and anger. I do not know how to get through to her."

_I have watched you with her._

"And?"

_You are too careful. She needs to confront her feelings for you or be consumed by the Dark Side as you were. Do not shy away from the truth, Anakin. _

"She will be angry."

_She is already angry. In temperament, she and Luke could not be more different. Where Luke is forgiving, she is hard. But where Luke is foolish, Leia is sensible. They compliment each other. Each has their own weaknesses. Luke could not have lead a rebellion against Palpatine, and Leia might not have been able to resist the Dark Side, as he did._

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "Is it wrong of me to wish for things that cannot be? I never saw Luke as a child, but the princess… I saw her once at the palace on Alderaan. At the time, I was too consumed with hatred to give her much thought, but now… how could I not know? I could have-"

_You could've killed her_, Obi-wan inserted calmly. _You know it's true._

"I didn't kill Luke," Anakin said stubbornly.

_You were older, not newly turned. Luke was able to get through to you, but Leia… You know that either the Emperor would have killed her or he would have killed _you_ and trained her for the Dark Side. _

Anakin was silent.

_You know I speak the truth._

"I know," he said after a heavy moment.

_I must go now, Anakin, but remember who you are _now_, not who you _were_._

Obi-wan faded away until it was just Anakin, alone as he always was.


End file.
